


Mine

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Jared在七岁的时候遇到有着金发绿眼的大哥哥。从那天起那个大哥哥就住进了他的心里。皇家侍卫Jared和国王Jensen。





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 後半部份為NC-17。

Jared Padalecki加入侍卫队之前，曾经见到过国王三次。

 

  
他第一次看到国王的那天，蓝色的天空衬着白色的云朵，水面镀着薄薄的金光，吹拂过脸颊的微风在鼻尖留下草木独有的清香，吸入的每一口空气都是甘甜的。

那时候Jared还是个六七岁左右的孩子，国王也还不是国王，而是个躲在树荫里翘着腿乘凉的少年。少年身上裹了薄披风，顺滑的丝绸垫在身下，他半倚着粗壮的树干，一页页的翻着书页，直至听见不远处树叶被踩动的响声，反射性的才抬起了头。

少年扭过头，直直看向声音传来的方向。那里站了个看来身高还不及自己腰高的孩子——孩子对人的情感总是特别敏感，少年眼中的警戒与敌意让他的脚步停了下来——那孩子，Jared把双手绞在身前，展现出一副手足无措的神情。

他好像打扰着了那个正在读书的哥哥，他本来只是好奇想看看到底坐在树下的人是谁，可没打算要扰着对方，更别提被送来警戒满满的眼神。

“……抱丶抱歉。”

Jared低垂着头，支支吾吾地道声歉，小脑袋正盘算着要怎麽转身拔腿就跑，却听见了一声，“嘿。”

那道声音很温柔，跟Jared仰起头看见的那个笑容一模一样。大哥哥嘴边的笑意和眼里的光都柔柔和和的，少年朝他招了招手，Jared也呆呆地跟着挥挥手，犹豫一刻後顺从地走过去，看见对方朝着自己伸出手，他反射性闭上了眼睛，却只是迎来发顶轻柔的触碰以及一声满意的“好了”。

睁眼的时候少年手上拿着一片小小的叶子，是刚才在Jared的头上挑下来的。

“谢丶谢谢。”Jared说。母亲教导过他，道谢和道歉都是同样重要的基本礼仪，他可是有牢牢记住的。

“不客气。”少年手一扬，绿绿的叶子慢慢地飘落，风吹着它偶尔还会在空中打个转。Jared盯着叶子，看它落在地面的同时听见对方的问句，“你叫什麽名字？”

Jared看着对方，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的。

母亲也教导过他不应该跟陌生人随便报上自己的名字，可是眼前这个大哥哥的声音好温柔好温柔，响在耳朵里软软柔柔的那麽舒服，绿色的眼睛那麽的澄澈。

“Jared。”於是他小声地回答。

“Jared。”少年微笑着，Jared盯着他看了数秒，用力点点头表示：没错，是Jared。当对方又朝他伸来手，这次是用掌心在自己的发顶打转，Jared终於鼓起了勇气来。略微垂着头，他任由柔软的手掌在头顶抚摸着，眯起眼睛问道，“那——那麽，你呢？”

“嗯？”

“你的名字。我是Jared，那大哥哥你呢，你叫什麽名字？”Jared重覆道，把嘴巴微微噘起来，“报上自己的名字是基本礼貌！”

少年怔了怔，然後愉快地笑了。透过树叶的间隙洒下来的阳光斑斑驳驳，将他翘起的发尖漆得金亮，把那双眼睫长长的眼瞳映成金绿色。Jared觉得对方的眼睛甚至比母亲颈项上那条闪闪发亮的项炼还要好看。

“我叫Jensen。”大哥哥说。

这让Jared很是满意，同时也觉得奇怪，这个名字可真是特别呀。“Jen——Jensen。”他用依然稚嫩的童音迟疑地念了两遍，又惹得Jensen微笑。

“或者你可以喊我Jen。”

“嗯，Jen。”Jared很快就妥协了，Jen丶Jen丶Jen的喊了数声。这个金发绿眼脸上洒着蜜色雀斑的Jensen，从刚才吓他一跳的大哥哥，变成了温柔好脾气的Jen。小孩子已经完全不觉得害怕了，丝毫没有芥蒂地凑过去，棕色的脑袋歪向右边。

“你在这里做什麽呀？”

“读书。”Jensen向他展示手里的书本。

“故事书吗？”

“差得远呢。”Jared好奇地看了看，上面挤得密密麻麻的都是文字，他完全看不懂，只是皱起了一张小脸。

“有趣吗？”他又问。

“嗯……读完的话能学到不少知识。”Jensen顿了顿才想起自己在跟七岁小孩子讲话，一切的客套和话术都是毫无必要，於是再次开口，这回把话讲得很是直白，“并不太有趣。”

“这样呀。”Jared点点头，看着Jensen抚在书封上的手指纤细修长，水灵灵的大眼睛移向了Jensen身下垫着的披风。他歪斜着脑袋思考，然後轻轻地拉了拉Jensen的衣角，“你想玩好玩的吗？”

“什麽好玩的？”Jensen挑起眉头。

Jared蹲下来，拨开Jensen那件质料上好的披风，露出了下面一朵小巧的白色花朵。

一个小时之後，Jensen正手忙脚乱地在孩子的指点之下，尝试着把数朵白花别在一起做成圆圈的形状，而Jared则已经把花冠做好，得意洋洋地展示给Jensen看。他把花冠戴到头上，笑嘻嘻地问道，“好看吗？”

Jensen正在忙着，却还是抬起眼认认真真地回应小男孩的问句，“嗯，好看。”

Jared又把大眼睛眨呀眨。他把头上的花冠摘下来，站起身来时是一低头就能看见Jensen发顶的高度。他把花冠放到对方的头上，花冠做得比较大，戴在他的头上会歪歪斜斜的，但戴到Jensen头上时形状大小都恰到好处，那白白的小花把对方一头金色的头发衬得更加明亮。

Jensen用指尖碰了碰那个花造的王冠。

“好看吗？”他眯起眼睛，学着Jared那般问道。

“好看，”Jared说，声音响响亮亮，“特别适合你！”

Jensen大概是被他诚恳的称赞逗得非常开心，又用力地揉了揉孩子的头。Jared嘿嘿地笑了两声，在Jensen的身边坐下来，揉着眼睛教Jensen怎麽把花茎紧紧地别在一起。他倚在对方身上，清脆的童音慢慢低下去，最後被细细的呼吸声取代。

Jared醒来的时候，太阳已经差不多要西落。他的身上披着的披风，本来是Jensen垫在身下的。他抱着质料顺滑轻柔得过份的布料回到家中後，母亲一边给他拨走背上沾的树叶，从他的头上摘下来几朵笨拙地别在一起的黄色花朵。Jared盯着那个形状歪曲得过份的花冠，咯咯地笑了起来。

後来他抱着披风又到那株树下等他的Jen。他等了好多天好多天，却没有再看见过金发绿眼的大哥哥在那里懒洋洋地翻着书。

直至Jared知道他们国家有一位名叫Jensen Ackles的王子，他才终於戒掉了有空就带着披风去等Jen的习惯。

 

  
後来Jared第二次看到他。那时候的Jensen也还不是国王——王子殿下成年了，王宫为他举行成年仪式，决定开放予邻近镇上的民众一起参与这个盛大的仪式。Jared的家刚好离王宫不算很远，而他的家人也乐於去凑一凑这百年难得一遇的热闹。

Jared是家里最兴奋最热切的一员。他至今可还保留着Jensen留给他的披风，虽然那已经是四年前的事了。他决定把披风也带到王宫去，这样说不定他还能碰上Jensen，亲手把披风还给Jen。他把顺滑的披风小心翼翼地抱在怀里，像抱着世界上最贵重的宝藏。

可十一岁的孩子却没想到王宫虽然开放予平民进入，却会限制他们只能停留在宫殿外的空地。一开始Jared还会仰首惊叹宫殿有多麽雄伟，但跟其他人挤在一起久了，看着宫殿也开始看得厌闷了，却迟迟也没有看到Jensen的身影。

他像抱着珍宝一般紧了紧臂弯。披风被他的体温捂得温热，他感觉自己的汗水沿着背脊滑下，依然坚持着没松开手。

直至人群开始骚动起来。

Jared跟着抬起头，越过好多好多的後脑勺看见了他的Jen。虽然站在宫殿的阳台距离他们很远，而且所有人都衣装华丽而且闪烁夺目，但Jared还是一眼就认出了Jensen。他知道Jensen跟其他人都不一样，其他人都是衣服上闪亮亮的装饰反射着阳光的光芒，而Jensen则是根本不需要任何衬托，只是存在本身就散发着光采。

戴着王冠的男人——国王陛下——的嘴在动，可是隔着一段距离外的Jared根本没听清他在说什麽，又或是该说没心思去听清，他的所有精神都放在Jensen的身上。他没办法看清Jensen的五官，只能注意他的氛围和一举一动。Jensen微微扬着首，腰背挺得笔直，他的身形跟初见的时候一样颀长，肩膀却变得更加宽厚。

当Jensen王子往前踏一步开始讲话的时候，Jared依然听不清他的话，却能辨出来他每一个发音每一句语句都是铿锵有力；虽然看不清他的五官神情，却是能够清清楚楚地看见缠在王子一举手一投足之间的自信与气派。

当Jensen一个挥手丶一个鞠躬，几乎是所有人都鼓掌欢呼起来。Jared慢了数拍跟着欢呼，抱着披风的双手已经没在用力了。

他看着把手撑在阳台上朝着民众挥手的Jensen王子，歪过头在脑里回忆着四年前朝自己微笑着招手的Jen。

美好的回忆好像在认清现实的一瞬间就变得朦胧而遥远。

Jared低下头来，揉了揉因为长时间仰首看Jensen而变得酸软的脖子肌肉，瞄见怀里依然温软柔顺的丝绸披风，莫名地觉得心里空空落落的。

 

  
第三次看见国王，是在庆祝国王登基的游行上。那一年Jared十六岁，正为了要加入侍卫队而忙着训练，听到了游行会在自己镇上举办的消息。自从他上一次看到Jensen已经有五年了，而自从他第一次跟Jensen相遇已经过去差不多十年。他敢担保自己的身影在对方脑里已经磨成了一颗不起眼的小灰尘，但他却从来没忘记过树荫下笑得开怀的那个少年——这真的不太健康，但不是都说儿时记忆特别深刻吗。

Jared总算是亲身体会到这个说法了。

游行举行的前一天晚上，Jared躺在床上辗转反侧，做了一个金绿色的梦。这直接导致他睡过头了，匆忙换过一身衣物赶出门之後，观赏游行和欢迎国王的民众已经排列成紧密的队伍，Jared费尽力气才挤进了其中一个空位里。

他想这里的人都是听闻游行时国王会向人群抛洒金币银币，所以才会放下手边的工作来凑热闹。说真的，Jared对金币银币都毫无兴趣，他只想看到Jensen一面，要知道他们这种平民能看见国王一眼的机会实在千载难逢——特别是当国王不再会像调皮不懂事的王子一样溜出王宫玩耍的时候。

Jared能听见欢呼声正一波一波地接近，连带着马蹄声和整齐划一的脚步声，越发响亮。他的心跳声也与之同步，变得愈来愈大，血液往耳边奔去……

Jensen的身影终於出现在他的视野里。

Jensen站在由两匹马拉动的高台上。他身上的衣物厚重而华丽，深蓝的布料点缀着白色与银色的装饰，让Jared恍惚间看到夜里星空一般的色彩。戴在金发上那银色王冠折射着光芒，但无论如何都及不上他一双绿眼睛的光采夺目。这次Jared离得比上一次看见Jensen要近多了，现在他能看清Jensen的表情和笑容。

Jensen已经不再是他记忆中柔软秀气的少年，他的五官棱角分明，眉毛英挺而鼻梁笔直，厚重的布料撑得他的肩背更加宽阔，一直往腰身处收窄的线条弓成流畅的弧度。

Jared看得很仔细，仔细得有点让他自己也觉得不太自在的地步。但这并不阻止他完全无视掉耳边群众的高声欢欢呼与尖叫，继续认真地盯着他们的国王看。他的视线本来盯在Jensen那双露指的白色手套上，目光左右飘了飘，突然像触电般身上一颤，然後略微地丶只是略微地，瞪大了眼。

他跟Jensen对上了视线。

一瞬之间，四周好像完全安静下来。

他能看见Jensen眨了眨眼，於是他也跟着眨了眨眼。Jensen的面容逆着阳光，这让Jared觉得眼睛有点生痛。他既疑惑又期待——Jen会不会有任何的反应或是任何的表示？他还记得自己吗，还是根本不认得他了？Jared悬着的一颗心在Jensen转开视线的一刻就掉了下来。

掉进了谷底。

Jared心里浮现的情感有释然也有失落，他挠了挠脸颊，想想也是，日理万机的国王大人大概不会记得儿时相处过一个下午的孩子吧；何况十年之间，他已经从孩子长成了高大的青年。他放下手之後习惯性地把双手放到身前，低垂下头正思考着要怎麽推开身边的人，转身离开。

“——嘿！”

不知道应该说那道声音格外通透，还是应该说Jared没办法忽视嗓音的主人。他几乎是反射性地抬起头，往着站在高处的Jensen看去。

他发现Jensen直直地盯着他。甚至还朝着他动了动嘴型。他想Jensen可能是在说“Jared”也可能是在说“Look out”，总之在Jared下一刻就看见有什麽物体往自己的眼前飞来。

国王陛下的运动神经想必很不错，能在持续移动的马车上执起一把硬币击中Jared的额头，并不是一件容易办到的事情。Jared闷哼一声才接住金币银币，捂住疼痛的额头委屈巴巴地撇起嘴巴来，却没忘记要抬起去看Jensen的反应。

Jensen右手的手背挡住嘴巴，微微弯身的他把肩膀缩起，显然正在笑。

彩带在空中飞舞，人群的笑声和欢呼声此起彼落，而Jared只觉得大笑的Jensen比他过往看见过的任何一刻都来得让人目眩。他不由得眯起眼睛，怔怔地盯着Jen的背影看。

要不是四周的人实在太多了，他大概会一直追着Jensen的马车走，徒步绕着把整个小镇走遍一次。

  
加入侍卫队从来不是一件轻易能办到的事情。十六岁的时候，Jared就已经第一次参加选拔，却是直至十九岁才真正被挑选加入侍卫队。再加上两年的训练时间，真正得以作为侍卫队的成员之一，已经是Jared二十一岁时的事情了。

他在侍卫队里也算是较为年轻的成员，身材高大健壮身手却敏捷灵巧的这点，似乎为他赢了不少优势；再加上板着表情把身体挺得笔直就能制造出额外的压迫感，这使得他身处於从军队里挑选出的精英当中也显得毫不逊色。

被告知晋升为分队副队长的一刻，Jared毫不高兴——这是假的，他的确很是高兴，以二十二岁的年纪就能获得这个成就无疑是一件值得高兴的事，可惜这并非他的目标。

他只想多看几眼他们的王。

Jared甚至已经懒得以其他方式解释自己的执着心，孩童时代就在心里根深蒂固的执念并不是随随便便就能化解的。

这就是为什麽Jared格外失望。成为侍卫队正式成员以来的一年，他大多的时间都花於操练与巡逻丶偶尔被派去协助人手不足的分队，除了远远看到过几次国王的身影以外，根本毫无与国王接触的契机。

昐了又昐，到今天还是没遇到国王。

Jared瘪着嘴巴，细细地哼哼几声之後把大手埋进半长的头发理了理。他这副模样看起来真的毫无侍卫队副队长的风范，只是有要事前来告知副队长的侍卫队队员还算珍惜性命，很识相地没有乱讲话，而是谨慎地唤了一声，“Padalecki副队长？”

Jared不动声色地把过於不争气的神情收起，抬首朝着对方点点头，示意他继续。

“队长让你去向他报到。”

“现在吗？”

“巡逻任务完成之後。”

Jared又点了点头，在队员转身离开之後再次瘪下嘴巴。

以为加入侍卫队就能多见国王几面的自己实在是太过天真了——他本来是这麽想的。不过现在的Jared正在用上浑身的力气遏制自己露出大大的傻笑。

没想到，真的没想到队长会给他捎来国王的口信：

国王昨天刚从邻国回来了！国王刚才亲自传令要召见他了！国王让他明天中午到王宫的庭园！一个人！到那个平时只有国王和贵族才能进入的庭园！

正常来说，被国王单独召见应该是一件让人焦虑与亢奋参半的事情，只是对Jared来说是百分百的亢奋，如果他有长着尾巴的话，大概可以看见毛绒绒的尾巴高速地左右摆动。直至他的背脊贴着床板，他的脑袋依然飞速地转动着：到底国王怎麽突然要召见他了？国王还记得自己吗？他明天看到了国王之後要跟国王说些什麽？他要不要把一直带在身边的那件披风也带去？

他躺在床上，久久未有闭上眼睛。

 

  
Jared彻夜未眠，起床梳洗的动作倒是乾净俐落。受国王亲自召见却不出现是大大的不敬，而Jared只是觉得如果错过这次跟国王见面的机会，他将会悔恨终生。他把一头柔软蓬松的头发梳理好，向队长报告过後，脚步直直地往着王宫里的庭园走去。他可不希望因为迷路或是任何愚蠢的原因而迟到。

国王应该是跟守在庭园外的守卫交代过Jared的事情，报上名字之後他就非常顺利地被放进了庭园里。Jared小时候很常在草原或是树林里玩耍，自然是看过不少花花草草，但宫殿庭园里这般细心修整过的草木，他却是第一次看见。

他四处张望左顾右昐，一边赞叹着庭园里景色之美，一边沿着经过细致整顿的小路，一直走到了一座凉亭的前方。

Jared看到了凉亭里那颗金色的脑袋。

国王坐在凉亭里的阴影处，厚厚的书本放在膝盖上，翘着腿，脚尖一晃一晃的。Jared下意识地吸了一口气，树木的清香萦绕在鼻腔间，Jared记得他第一次看见那个小王子的那天，空气里也漫着同样的气味。

他的心脏快要跳出胸口了。他可以听见那扑通扑通的声音，随着每接近国王一步，就变得更响亮一分，但他的脚步依然轻盈而安静，分毫没有打扰到国王阅读书本。

Jared在足够靠近後——也没有靠得太近，就在国王的五步之外——张口，“……陛下？”

Jensen的眼睛一如他所记得的那般晶莹明亮。

  
“真的是你，”国王说，一边把书放到身旁。“听见侍卫队里备受注目的新人名叫Jared时，我就在想是不是你。”

Jared站在国王面前，双手在手边攥成两个拳头，张了张嘴巴又合上。他没听清楚从自己嘴里吐出来的是什麽话语什麽音节，现在他几乎只能听见自己血液往头上和耳边冲的声响了，可国王温润带笑的嗓子在耳里还是清晰得过份。他听清了国王的笑声，“我当然记得你，有胆子喊我‘Jen’的孩子就只有你一人。”

Jared的脸颊热得像着了火一样。

他刚才大概是脱口而出询问对方怎麽还记得自己了吧。

“想不到你还当上了侍卫队分队的副队长。”国王继续说着，快速地眨眨眼後扬起眉头，“你为何加入侍卫队了？”

“侍卫队听起来足够威风。”Jared想了想，总不能跟对方坦白说“因为我想多看看你”。他随便扯来一个借口，回答过後顿了半刻，硬生生地补上一句，“……陛下。”

“没想到那时候还不到我腰高的孩子，现在都长得都比我高了。”

国王笑起来的时候会露出洁白整齐的齿列。

“我也没想到那天遇到的哥哥，原来是王子殿下。”Jared努力地挤出回应，“那天之後，很长的一段时间我都每天去那里等您回来。”

“我必须告诉你，那天我回到王宫之後，父王花了一整天的时间对我训话。”

Jared虽然紧张，却忍不住跟着微笑起来。调皮地一眨眼睛的国王，看起来完全没有他微皱眉头挺胸抬首时的那般难以接近的氛围。

“偷偷溜出王宫可非简单的事情。”

“……的确如此，陛下。”

Jensen因为Jared努力憋出来的笨拙回应而勾起嘴角，觉得好像又看见了十多年前那个一脸腼腆丶被自己吓得咬住下唇不敢作声的孩子。他这次把Jared召来，本来就是打算叙旧——即使他们只相处过一个下午丶有个数面之缘——顺道重温於他来说，算得上是童年回忆里最愉快美好的一个下午。

所以他也没打算要摆出国王的架子。

“我并不介意你继续喊我Jen，”他笑着告诉对方。

Jared惊讶地瞪大眼的样子意外地可爱，Jensen差点把手放到对方的脑袋上，像过往曾经做过的那样用力地揉乱他的头毛。“如果这样你就不会在喊我的时候，像个姑娘儿一般扭扭捏捏的话。”

“只有在四周没有其他耳目的时候。”Jensen又补充道。

国王在Jared的眼里看到了一闪一闪的喜悦。Jensen的眼神在Jared的眼睛和酒窝来回流转了好几遍，想想只觉得这麽由衷的满足表情，他只在由他赐予土地的领主脸上看到过。

国王後来才发现，自己在不知不觉之间给这个名为Jared的侍卫开出了不少特权——比如可以在四下无人的时候喊他“Jen”，比如当Jensen待在王宫的时候Jared可以自由出入庭园，比如跟自己见面的时候无需恭恭敬敬地挺着身子站在一旁，大可以坐在自己身边。虽然听起来都是无关重要的小事，但的的确确都是“特权”。

 

  
Jared後来又花了一年，晋升到侍卫队分队的队长。

在那一年之间，国王已经习惯了待在庭园里时身边会有一个大男生用闪闪发光的眼神盯着他看。Jensen并不常有时间在庭园里休息，但在处理完要事之後，总会派人知会一声Jared。

原因无他，只因为他喜欢Jared的陪伴。

身为王室的後代，Jensen从小到大的生活都充满束缚丶繁琐的礼仪丶永无止境的学习，把他的世界变成毫无生气的一片灰色。他的世界永远只有在偷偷溜出王宫的时候才会稍微鲜活起来，而直至遇到那个柔软可爱的孩子，灰白才终於变成了缤纷的颜色。

不像他的佣人丶不像他的侍从丶也不像教导他剑术的导师，Jared不会戴上一副卑屈谦逊的模样，甚至连面对他时毕恭毕敬的态度都笨拙非凡。他是第一个并非因为他的身份地位而对他展露好意的人，这一点直到现在似乎也没有改变。Jensen敏锐而懂得观言察色，自是知道Jared坐在他的身边时愉快地眯起的眼睛丶大大的笑容丶放松的肌肉显然都不是演技；他从来不会刻意讨好自己，连肢体间的触碰都不像其他人那般小心翼翼。

Jensen从未试过与人相处时能够如此轻松。

  
就像现在，当Jared拿着花朵走到Jensen面前的时候，Jensen脸上表情一个没绷住，大笑起来，“那是庭园里的花？”

Jared点头。

“你摘了王宫庭园里的花？”Jensen为不清楚状况的大男孩重新组织问句。

Jared的脸色肉眼可见地变青，他显然没考虑到这一点。Jensen笑着拍拍他的脑袋说那不成问题，“不过我想我的园丁会非常生气。”

“我很抱歉，”Jared看起来的确挺抱歉的，看见国王全不介意地耸耸肩後，嘴边便浮起浅浅的腼腆的笑意。他低下头，把花朵放在膝上开始慢慢地把它们别在一起，整成圈状，花茎与花茎缠於在一起，修长的手指活动灵巧。

“我依然看不懂你是怎麽做到的。”

Jensen的才华在处理外交与外政的方面，这些考验指尖细致动作的工艺并不特别适合他。

“很简单的，Jen。熟能生巧。”Jared说，他把白色与粉色的花朵绑在一起，做出了比孩童时代还要精致的王冠。他自豪地朝着Jensen笑，甚至还眨了眨眼，“你可以多练习，或者可以请教我。”

Jared已经能够轻松地跟Jensen开玩笑了。或者是在王宫里生活及与人打交道的数年，让他慢慢地撇去了以往青涩的神态，或许也纯粹因为Jared已经是个23岁差不多24岁的男人了。但Jared笑起来时嘴边仍然有着甜甜的酒窝，像小时候那个七岁的孩子一样，每每想到这点时Jensen的心都会无法抑止地变得柔软。所以当Jared带着那样的笑容抬起手时，Jensen顺从地微微垂下头，任由侍卫把花王冠戴到自己头上，随手整了整王冠的位置，不由得暗忖着若是其他人看到了这幕会作何想。

“好看吗？”他仰起头，抿起嘴唇轻笑着问。

“……好看，”Jared停了数秒之後说。这是Jensen第一次察觉Jared的声音已经完全脱去稚气，甚至可以变得低沉微哑。

“非常适合您，陛下。”

Jensen说不上来他到底喜不喜欢Jared刻意地喊他“陛下”时的发音，但他绝对不讨厌Jared专注地凝视着自己的眼神。

 

  
“我知道了。”

Jensen这麽说的时候，Jared正在用指尖梳理把国王每一绺翘起来的发尾，把长着薄茧的手按在国王的额角，用温暖的热度揉走国王额际每一阵的抽痛。这是Jared的新习惯，他似乎非常享受亲手把国王皱起的眉头揉得舒展开来的满足感。

Jensen曾经抗拒过Jared这亲昵得过份的举动，可是粗糙而乾燥的那双大手实在太过舒适，而且庭园的入口由守卫看守，也不会有闲杂人等看见。这成为国王给予Jared数不清第几项的特权：他准许对方随意触碰自己，包括他金亮的发丝，包括额际裸露的皮肤，包括人体最脆弱的颈项。

“什麽，Jen？”Jared歪过头，一副好奇的样子，绿眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我想我需要一个贴身侍卫。”Jensen细起眼睛，他喜欢Jared的指腹拂过他的颈後的感觉。

“你的确需要，”Jared指尖轻轻地打转，揉着那一块柔软的皮肤，“谨慎一点总没有坏处。”

“我想我可以听听你的意见。”国王倾过去，由得侍卫的手臂环到背上，感觉到结实的肌肉抵着自己的肩胛骨。Jared的嗓音在头顶上方传来，Jensen不知道十五年前那娇小柔软的小男孩到底吃了什麽才能长得这样又高又壮。

Jared的脑袋斜向右边，国王这是想要让他推荐适合的人选吗？他思考着，将脑里浮现的人名逐个打捞起来。“Richardson队长？”

“个性太一板一眼了。”

“那麽Miller，”

“不认识。”

国王把他的提议一个又一个地击溃，Jensen开始把玩起Jared长长的头发时，Jared的眉头皱得死紧，绞尽脑汁还是没能提出让国王陛下满意的人选来。Jensen特别喜欢看Jared苦恼的样子，这会让他已经脱去稚气的五官展现出几分孩子气。他不否认自己抱有的坏心思，却也没打算让Jared一个人在那里纠结老半天。

“你没想过要自荐？”

“自荐？”Jared眨动眼睛，一下丶两下。“我吗？”

Jensen颌首并挑起一边眉头时，的确是非常有身为国王的风范。Jared用力地摇摇头，满脸犹豫地顿了半刻过後，再次把脑袋往左右晃了晃。他能听见庆典烟火在耳朵里炸开来——他大概就是有如此的激动。

“贴身侍卫，全天候待在国王身边的那种？”

“你认为自己能够胜任吗？”

Jensen眼睛直盯着Jared通红的耳朵，沉默一会之後决定伸手给对方顺顺毛让他冷静下来。Jared深呼吸两口气，拉住了Jensen往头上伸来的手，橘绿色的眼里注满了热切。国王的掌心因为Jared手里的高温而热了起来，当侍卫低下头垂下眸用唇触碰他的指尖时，Jensen觉得自己的眼角也似乎烧起了热度。

总是天真地笑着坐在他身边的男孩，正捧着他的右手亲吻他的手背。

“陛下请安心，我必定会拚上性命守护您的安危。”

“慢着丶放轻松点，侍卫，我可还没正式任命你。”

Jared并没有停下来。他本想说就算没有这种头衔，他也愿意拿性命来保护自他七岁起就住在他心里的王子殿下丶国王陛下。可是国王眼角微红抿着嘴唇微笑的模样实在过於美好，再多说的话一定会玷污这一个瞬间。

於是他闭上嘴巴，阖上眼，安安静静地再次亲吻了国王的指尖。

 

  
Jared Padalecki敢拿自己一年的薪俸打赌，七岁的自己绝对不会相信现在发生的事情：那个金发绿眼，笑容温柔的大哥哥将有一天会被自己圈在怀里，光滑的额头抵在自己的肩窝里，一呼一吸会打得他的心脏痕痒难耐。

——不对，这样的光景对七岁的孩子来说太过不合适，这个赌约得收回来才是。

Jared的脑袋在胡思乱想，连带着落在怀里人耳尖上的亲吻节奏也是紊乱无章。这惹得被他按在怀里的男人不满地使力开始推着他的胸膛，Jared顺从地松开手，热情得过份的眼神直直地烧在对方的脸上。

“好了，”国王的呼吸的气息不太稳定。“足够了，Jared。”

国王那双漂亮的绿色眼珠在左右晃动。Jared的人生花了大半都思念着注视着国王的一举一动，没可能读不懂这个眼神背後的意思。他眨了眨眼，大男生无辜又诚恳的表情信手拈来。Jensen皱起眉头，在Jared挂着那副傻傻的甜甜的笑容含住他的嘴唇时，不满地从喉间咕噜几声。

“陛下，我没听清您的话。”

Jared拿嘴唇贴着Jensen的，舌尖细细地在温热柔软的唇瓣上擦过，叼住Jensen的上唇略微使力吸吮。他不等对方压着嗓子回话，又转过去一口含过Jensen晕成了艳红色的耳垂。Jensen还在含糊不清地低念着什麽，右手却插进了Jared的棕发里，指甲划过他的头皮，轻刮着他的耳後。

“我想您得把声量放大一点。”

他的舌尖沿着国王形状完美的耳廓舔舐而过，贴着鼓膜响起的水声极其刻意，甚至把炙热的吐息都连带着喉咙间的低鸣一并送进对方的耳里。湿热的舌头探进耳穴里那一刻Jensen的腰身一个颤抖，随着Jared的手臂环到他腰後的动作，身体放松着软了下来。

这下子Jensen没有再不屈不挠地试图向他的侍卫传达些什麽了，紧抿住嘴唇，从鼻子里哼出来的声音软糯得像初出生的小动物。他把手指掐在Jared左手手臂的肌肉上，指尖发白，可掌心却热得跟他烧红的脸颊一样。

Jared把Jensen的腰拉近自己的方向，胯部相触的时候Jensen又小小地哼了一声。

“陛下？”

离开Jensen的耳边前，Jared没有忘记低低地唤道，并留下轻巧的亲吻。他手掌之下国王的身体微不可见地颤抖着，晕红的脸颊把湿润的绿眼睛衬托得格外好看。

“陛下。”

Jensen把下身往Jared的方向更靠近一点。Jared故作不懂，歪过脑袋看着对方，手指在刚才舔吻过的皮肤上温柔地婆娑着。

“您不作声的话，我没办法理解您的意思，陛下。”

恰恰相反，Jared比谁都更理解国王陛下需要什麽丶想要什麽。他凑上去向着国王另一边的耳朵轻轻吹气，满意地收到一阵颤栗。他开始沿着Jensen线条硬朗的下巴亲吻起来，感觉到国王使力咬着牙关，差点没忍住让一声低笑溜出齿缝。

“陛—下—。”

Jared开始细细地吮咬着Jensen的颈项，沾着湿气的嘴唇碰着突起的喉结，然後转向旁边，用犬齿在薄薄的皮肤上厮磨。Jensen的低呼让人辨不清到底是源自疼痛还是愉悦。Jared在对方的颈侧上落下一个齿痕。

他再次仰起首，把唇贴在国王的嘴唇上，慢慢地舔过他紧抿在一起的唇瓣。

“Jen。”

几乎是在他这样低唤的同时，Jensen便张开嘴低低地喘了口气，回应时嗓音沙哑而满是欲求。

“Jared——丶Jared，”国王说。

“Jared……”他的声音听起来好像快哭了，语末的低哑撩动每一道神经，跟Jensen圈在Jared颈上的手一样，将他愈缠愈紧。

而对Jared来说，只是这样的几声呼唤，就足以把名为理智的细索烧断。

 

  
Jared把舌舔进国王温热而湿润的口腔里，仔细地舔过他的齿列丶上颚丶然後是舌根，恶作剧般咬了咬Jensen的舌尖，Jensen不满地动了动身体挣扎，背脊蹭着丝滑的床单。他不甘示弱地回咬Jared一口，结果舌尖与Jared的缠上久久没有被放开。

他努力而笨拙地用鼻子呼吸着，却依然感觉到肺部里的空气一丝一丝地耗尽，头昏目眩的感觉使他只得把重量全数放在Jared身上。支撑着他的Jared更加得寸进尺地榨取着他的体内最後的一口空气，在热烈得过份的亲吻结束时，Jensen只剩下急促地喘息的力气，显然没注意到自己下意识地把胯部跟Jared愈贴愈近的动作。

Jared觉得这样的国王可爱得不得了。

没错，国王，而且是个比他年长七岁的男人；但可爱的人还是可爱，不管身份性别年龄。

他温柔地亲过Jensen的唇角，开始把国王身上厚重的衣物逐件解开。他喜爱这个环节，看着国王的身体在他手下逐渐展露出来，莫名地能够满足他。他把动作放得极慢，但这还有另一个原因——这样才能欣赏国王难耐地扭头，然後一把挥开他的手，胡乱把自己身上的衣物都剥下来丢到脚边。

现在衣衫整齐的Jared伏在了裸身的国王上方。

Jensen身体长期由衣物遮蔽的部份肤色白皙，在刚才那麽一番动作之後现在泛起了薄薄的红色。他低下头，前齿咬着对方锁骨上的皮肤，含糊不清地讲着话。Jensen压根没打算要听懂，只是在Jared挑逗般的触碰之下，把下身往Jared大得过份的掌心里送去。

Jared收回了手，嘴上又含糊地在说些什麽，湿滑的水渍现在落在Jensen的胸前，泛起晶晶亮亮的水光。Jensen轻轻地喘了一声，弓起身体把乳尖往Jared炽热的口腔里送去，Jared带着笑地舔舐那渐渐硬挺的突起，不轻不重地咬了一口。

“陛下，”嘴里含着东西，讲话自然也是发音不清。Jared的食指隔着布料碰在国王的下身，因为感觉到的硬度而把笑意深了几分。他不规则地，时轻时重地，用指尖按压着，“陛下，您希望我为您做些什麽？”

Jensen再次喘息起来，蒙着水汽的绿眼往Jared瞪去。毫无杀伤力的眼神。倒不如说还有点让人心动。太过像调情了。化成湿润一片的绿色眼眸细起，Jensen仰起首，颈项形成一道优美的曲线，他发出的每一个音节都在颤抖。

“闭嘴，”他说，“碰我。”

Jared俯身去亲Jensen的眼睑。

“遵命，我的王。”

 

  
他把手指推进国王的身体里，安抚着把吻一个一个地印到对方的额头丶鼻尖丶嘴唇和下巴。他怀疑对方那些洒在鼻梁两侧的蜜色雀斑都是甜的，不然他吻起来怎麽会有甘甜的味道？Jared把Jensen每一声痛苦与不适的低吟都吞进肚里，他急切地想让对方的声音染上愉悦和快乐。

Jared用空着的手抚过国王挺立的下身，那里的高温让他产生烫手的错觉。他以指尖沿着根部描绘着线条，立刻听见Jensen像是哭泣也像是喘气的声音。他把湿润的柱身圈住，不介意自己沾了一手黏腻的液体，缓慢的上下滑动。他能够感觉到埋在对方体内的手指开始能够小幅度地移动起来，於是也跟着低低地喘了一口气，轻柔地再加入了食指。

温热的触感包覆着他的手指。

Jared也不好受——他的下身胀痛，思路也开始因为情欲而浸得朦胧。可是伤到Jensen是他永远不想也无法做到的事情，所以他维持着温柔而和缓的速度，来来回回地抽动。他修剪整齐的指甲触到Jensen体内腺体的时候，Jensen发出了不成声的叫声，腰部像是触电地颤抖起来。

“Jen？”他讶异於自己开口时嗓子有多麽沙哑低沉，像是从喉咙最深处发出的声音。“痛吗？”

“不痛，有点丶不痛……”Jensen近乎语无伦次，他想说不痛丶因为快感比较强烈，可是有点痛，因为迟迟未能释放。放在体内的体积变得更加有存在感了，Jared的三根手指正在以不规则的速度抽插。

Jared另手在轻轻地磨蹭着Jensen的顶端。黏腻的液体把白皙的大腿沾得光亮一片，Jared把他的腿更分开一点，确保自己的动作足够轻，不会令Jensen感受到分毫疼痛。

扩张的行为虽然温柔，但对Jensen已经不再清晰的脑袋来说显然过份缓慢。在习惯异物感以後，他的身体开始在被填满的感觉里拾起了快感，而反覆地进出的三根手指似乎不再足够。他颤抖着开始去碰Jared的手，拉住Jared的手腕力道虚弱。

“Jared丶Jared，”他唤道。国王绿色的双眸目光散涣，Jared很惊讶他依然能把自己的名字发音咬得清楚而不含糊。

“是的，我的王？”Jared一边说着，一边又以指尖顶了顶他体内的腺体。Jensen细细地呜咽一声，来不及吞咽下去的唾液使他的下唇显得过份诱人。Jared凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，然後又问道，“怎麽了？”

Jensen浑身上下都是快感和羞耻而逼出来的薄红。

“Jared……”他又柔软地唤道，语尾软糯得像在撒娇的猫。Jared很吃他的这一套（没错，真的很吃这一套），但并没有采取任何动作。他埋在对方身体里的手指完全停下了抽插。

“怎麽了，陛下？”

Jensen懊恼地胡乱摇着头。

“陛下，我说过了，”Jared毫无预警地以指腹擦过Jensen的硬挺，Jensen用力地抽了一口气。“您不说清楚的话，我没办法理解您的意思。”

Jensen的视野里因为泪水而模糊一片。他觉得自己开始神志不清，迟迟得不到满足的感觉快要把他给逼疯了，他把手臂挡到眼前，红得过份的唇瓣掀开，混着喘息和轻吟的声音不受控地溢出，“Jared丶Jared丶”

——我需要你。求你，我需要你。

从平日总是充满自信的国王嘴里，吐出裹满情欲的请求。这种倒错感使Jared的胸口被各种情感填塞得满满的，柔情丶欲望丶满足感。Jared把手指抽出，听见Jensen下意识发出一声不满足的叹息，不由得勾起嘴角弧度。

 

  
Jared也终於褪下身上衣物。

他把自己的顶端贴在Jensen的身後，手臂撑在对方脸颊两旁，他居高临下地看着Jensen。

“陛下。”Jared说。

他把嘴唇贴到Jensen汗湿的额头上。

“国王陛下。”

以一场性爱的途中来说，Jared的亲吻纯粹得有点滑稽，但足够诚恳，甚至近乎虔诚。他俯身亲吻国王的眼睑。

“我的君主。”

他碰了碰国王的鼻尖。Jensen的眼睫上沾着水珠。

“我的王。”

他在Jensen的耳边轻声呢喃。

“My King.”

他舔舐着Jensen的下唇。Jensen难耐地摆了摆腰，却温柔地用手把Jared黏在脸颊上的发丝拨开。Jared侧过头去，讨好般把脸颊推进国王的掌心里。然後他抬起头，又埋首到Jensen的颈项处，在显眼的位置啃咬吮吸，落下一片红痕。

在毫无保留地推进对方的身体内时，Jared的目光一直留在那一块痕迹上。

我的。

我的。

金色的头发，绿色的眼睛，蜜色的雀斑，温柔的笑容，阳光般的气味，还有汗水眼泪甚至精液，所有的。

他急速地喘息着，一边律动着，一边再次亲吻国王半张的嘴唇。

都是我的。

 

 

End.


End file.
